Alice in Prison
by Luciiraptar
Summary: There was an episode with Alice, so I decided to write this. Alice/Claudia femslash, mentions HG/Myka and mild Alice/Myka. Alice needs a new prison, and while they're looking, they need a way to contain her.


**A/N: I just couldn't help myself. I'm weird. Review please.**

* * *

Alice yawned, kissing her lover lightly on luscious lips. She giggled quietly; alliteration was so nice. Her lover wanted to ask her something, but she forced her lover down and kissed and kissed and kissed. Alice liked kissing. Rough kissing, especially.

She wasn't stupid; she knew that this was just a way of containing her until they found a replacement for her mirror-prison and jailed her again… but she didn't mind. They gave her whatever she wanted, and they satisfied her urges. She hadn't had that _Pete_ yet; she didn't know if she wanted to. She wanted to have Steve first. He was pretty, and she liked pretty.

So for now, she was happy with the two women, Myka and Claudia. She was in bed with Claudia at the moment; Myka always cried afterwards, and that got tiring. Claudia was energetic; Claudia didn't cry; Claudia challenged Alice and that got her so… hot.

Claudia was currently staring at Alice, on her stomach with her head on her hands. "You look nice," Claudia murmured, kissing Alice. "Very rumpled."

"Nothing witty?" Alice pouted at her woman. "I don't bring you in here for your good looks, sweetie. I like that tongue of yours."

Claudia yawned. "Honey, I can barely move. You just fracked my brains out. Give me a minute to get my thoughts together."

So Alice gave her a minute, grinding gently against her. She enjoyed the way Claudia closed her eyes and moaned gently. After a few moments, Claudia whispered, "That really isn't helping things," making Alice giggle wildly. Then Claudia whispered, "Are you going to lay there all day, or are you going to fuck me again?" and that made Alice grin and kiss her redheaded lover.

She was a little tired at the moment. After thirteen rounds with the ravenous redhead, her sexual appetite was sated for the moment. "I want something to kill," she said petulantly, and a moment later she was connected to an artifact that let her live out her fantasies. The downside was, you never wanted to leave, and you could only live out one fantasy at a time. This time, she chose Douglas Fargo as her prey.

She'd seen pictures of him; she knew that he liked her Claudia and that her Claudia had kissed him. Alice didn't like the idea of anyone else playing with her toys.

After going through it a few times, she was disconnected and saw Claudia. "Got work to do, Alice. Myka will be in later. Need anything?"

Alice shrugged a little. "I'd like a knife."

Claudia sighed as she got up, but there was a smile on her face. Alice was charming, there was no doubt about it; she enjoyed using it to her advantage. Myka would bring her a nice cup of tea and, if Alice was lucky, she'd be wearing that maid costume…

She can hear the argument outside her cell, all _Do you have to be so friendly with the psychopath_ and _Shut up, she's sleeping with me, I can be a little familiar_ and _Besides, she's kind of sweet when she's not being crazy_.

Sweet. Nobody's called Alice sweet for a long time. Her mother called her sweet. Alice thought her blood looked sweet as it poured from the wound in her chest, but it wasn't.

Myka entered the room, in her normal clothes, carrying a cup of tea that Alice took and sipped slowly. She thought, for a brief moment, about throwing it on Myka, then forcing her down and having her way with the woman… but then her guard would come in and use that terrible electric weapon on her. She tried escaping, her first day, and… it was not pleasant. She'd wait around and let them cater to her every whim.

She finished the tea and set it to the side, then snuggled up to Myka. "Tell me, lover, why don't you want me? Why do you cry after we…" Alice bit her ear gently and Myka flinched. Claudia never flinched. "Don't I give you pleasure, dear?"

"That's the problem," Myka whispered hoarsely. "I don't… I have… a lover."

A lover that isn't Alice? Oh, well… She didn't really like her, anyways. Not as much as Claudia. Alice nuzzled her and whispered, "She tired me out, dearest. Let's cuddle for a while."

Her arms slid around Myka, and she whispered, "Why don't you tell me about this woman of yours, hm?" She cuddled close and listened carefully as Myka started talking about H.G. Wells. She giggled quietly; she had read a few of the woman's works… or rather, it was read to her. She kissed Myka gently and whispered, "So you really like her, then?"

When the woman nodded, Alice giggled and started grinding into her leg. She felt like making this strong woman cry.

As usual, she started sobbing halfway through the act; the sound of her tears aroused Alice into more forceful actions. Tears were wonderful.

* * *

She snuggled close to Claudia. "So, you've found me a new prison, hm?"

The redhead nodded. "I convinced Artie to give you one more free night, with the knowledge that you're going in there tomorrow." She raised her eyebrows a little.

Alice yawned. "I'm tired. I'll find a way to break out later. Besides, I wouldn't hurt you. You're my favorite." She grinned and kissed Claudia lightly, then more forcefully, and then she bit the woman's lip a little, delighting in the way Claudia moaned gently. "You know, even if I did escape, and killed everyone here… I wouldn't kill you. I'd keep you."

Claudia sighed. "If you killed everyone, I think I'd prefer you kill me, too."

"I'll remember that," Alice murmured, staring intensely into the redhead's eyes. "I'll get out eventually, you know. Maybe I'll find you first… we can have our fun before the blood starts flowing."

"If you escape, I'll find a way to contain you again."

The thought brought a bright smile to Alice's face. "We're like a cat and mouse, hm? Except we really should figure out who is the cat and who is the mouse in this situation…"

"How about we both be people, because I don't think a cat and a mouse could do what we're doing."

Alice giggled. So true. She cuddled up to Claudia and murmured, "It's a shame. I was really hoping to have more than you and Myka before I was locked away again. It would be nice to have my old body back again, too… I mean, this one's very lovely, but I do miss my old skin. And it was so very… hot."

Claudia smiled slightly. "So what do you say, dear? Shall we dance the night away?"

Alice nibbled Claudia's ear and whispered, "I'd much rather have sex, love." It made Claudia chuckle, and Alice just forced her onto her back.

One last night; one last night as a free woman, and she honestly didn't want to spend it any other way. The last time it was a surprise; they tricked her, forced her into that cursed mirror. At least they were being honest this time; she appreciated it. She'd bide her time, and wait for an opportunity to present itself, and she'd find a way to escape again. But for now she had one free night and a beautiful woman to spend it with; she could be content with that. For now.

_And when I get out, maybe I won't kill anyone at all for a few weeks,_ she mused with a small smile. _Maybe I'll just stay in with her until she can't take it anymore. Then I'll play._

Claudia distracted her from thoughts of blood with hard kisses and soft bodies; there would be time for planning later. For now, the night.


End file.
